1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an engine output control system for a water jet propulsion boats propelled by engine-driven jet propulsion units which eject pressurized and accelerated water from a jet nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With this type of water jet propulsion boat (hereinafter “jet boat”), when an operator releases a throttle lever, the thrust produced by the jet propulsion unit is reduced, and thus steering thrust is reduced. To enhance steering thrust when the throttle has been released, other jet boat designs have been proposed in which, after the throttle lever is released, the return of the throttle to the idling position is slowed, thus slowing the reduction of thrust. This type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,862.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,059 discloses another type of jet boat in which the power output from the jet propulsion unit is increased by rotating steering handlebars by a predetermined value or greater in either forward or reverse direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,833 discloses still another type of jet boat in which the engine power output is elevated only when the throttle lever is pivoted back to the original position and the steering handlebars are operated.